Big Red Car (song)
"Big Red Car" was the first Big Red Car song about The Wiggles going for a ride in it around town. It's adapted from The Cockroaches song: I'll Come Running Back which was written by Jeff & Anthony's brother John. Song Credits 1995 Original Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Lyrics and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Music* Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music 1995 Instrumental Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians 1995 Original Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt 1995 Instrumental Version * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt Listen Lyrics Greg: We're going for a ride in our Big Red Car. (singing) Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can ride the whole day long. Ride into town, walk down the street. Get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. Yes, that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Big Red Car, Big Red Car. Jump in the car and buckle up And we can drive the whole day long. Jump in the car, put on my seat belt And we can drive the whole day long. On holidays, we go down to the beach. I get back in the car and buckle up into my seat. 'Cause that's the way we do it riding in our Big Red Car. Big Red Car, Big Red Car. (x∞) Gallery BigRedCar-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 prologue BigRedCar-Epilogue2.jpg|"To the Big Red Car!" BigRedCar(Song).jpg|1995 version (Big Red Car) TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles waving BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (TV Series 2) TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|2006 version (Here Comes The Big Red Car/TV Series 5) Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Appearances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Episode Performances * Movement * Travel * Counting and Numbers Goofs * Background Goof #1: in the 1999 version (TV Series 2), you'll notice that they pass the same backgrounds about six times, most likely an error with the 3D animation program, or trying to save costs. Trivia * John Field's name never was mentioned in the original song credits for this song. which he originally wrote the music with Jeff Fatt. for the song that this song is based on. * The last shot in the 1995 music video where The Wiggles are in the Big Red Car running is sped up. * The song was written in 1995. * The 1995 version of the music video was filmed in chroma key, as the partial blue screen is seen. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Title Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs